07 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Zostałem zwiadowcą Armii Czerwonej; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Telewizyjny opis obyczajów - O nieuchronnym; cykl dokumentalny 05:45 Trzy mile do nieba; reportaż 05:55 Był taki dzień - 7 maja; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Łatek - O kurach, które znosiły sadzone jajka odc. 101 (The case of the hens that laid fried eggs); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:00 Domisie - Walizka z bajką; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilli w deszczowym lesie odc. 12 (Lilly in the rain forest); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Irlandia (2003) 10:00 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Pani Maria z Pobroszyna 10:15 Borem, lasem... - odc. 14; magazyn przyrodniczy 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 48; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3818; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3819; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1076; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1465 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1627; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Errata do biografii - Ireneusz Iredyński 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 90; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 91; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:55 Przed Eurowizją - 4 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3820; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3821; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1470 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1628; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1081; telenowela TVP; 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Pokojówka ma wolne, odc. 22 (Maid's day off); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka Chichotka i Łaskotka, odc. 6 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Sardynii - txt.str.777; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Młodzi gniewni (Dangerous Minds) - txt.str.777 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 22:05 Cienie PRL - u - Koniec Imperium; widowisko publicystyczne 23:05 Bardzo mocne kino nocne - Underworld - Ewolucja (Underworld: Evolution) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:55 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 01:20 Speer i On - Germania, odc. 1 (Speer und er, Germania); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 02:55 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 03:20 Był taki dzień - 7 maja; felieton 03:20 Notacje - Ks. Michał Heller. Początek jest wszedzie; cykl dokumentalny 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 138/249 (The Love Boat odc.121Seria 5 odcinek 28 A Dress To Remember); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 139/249 (The Love Boat 123(5-29) (Mothers Don`t Do That, Marrying for Money, Substitute Lover); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 29/39 Kłopoty z sobowtórem (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Double Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 172 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 46 (242) Pani X 11:45 Rączy Wildfire - odc. 1/13 (pilot) (Wildfire ep. pilot); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 49; teleturniej 13:05 Pomóż mojemu dziecku - odc. 1 (Help me help my child - odc. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:05 Europa da się lubić - Pod nadzorem 15:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 17/26 (51) Mój kumpel (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. My buddy); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 582; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 1/147 (MASH The Pilot (J 301 s. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:25 MASH - odc. 2/147 (MASH (J 302 s. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/LVII - txt.str.777; teleturniej 19:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 32; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 103 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc 104 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 10/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 710); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 22:00 Alibi na środę - Epicentrum (Scorcher) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:30 Wyznania sprzątaczek i niań (Confessions of domestic); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Chińscy milionerzy (Les miliiardaires rouges); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 00:55 Bez fikcji - Śmierć Studenta (Death Of A Student); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1977) 01:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (30) 02:40 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Co słychać na wsi?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 28; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (18); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Cerekwicka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Germanizacja dzieci polskich; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 27; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1077; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1459; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc.35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Podróże Olgi T.; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Greckie wesele; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zwarcie - Jerzy Żukowski, Włodzimierz Szaranowicz - odc. 52; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 28; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Co słychać na wsi?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Dokumentalistki - reportaż; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 27; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1077; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Co w szafie piszczy?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1459; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Noce i dnie - odc. 8/12* Czas miłości i czas śmierci; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Śmierć Studenta (Death Of A Student); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - Traperzy archiwów życia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1077; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Co w szafie piszczy?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1459; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Noce i dnie - odc. 8/12* Czas miłości i czas śmierci; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Śmierć Studenta (Death Of A Student); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 27; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Taksówki z czterech stron świata - Bangkok (Taxi From Elsewhere); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 Kondycja ludzka - Życie z rakiem (The Human Condition. Living with Cancer); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Serwis info; STEREO 02:01 Pogoda; STEREO 02:02 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:13 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 79 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Piast Gliwice; transmisja; STEREO 08:55 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Piast Gliwice; transmisja; STEREO 09:50 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK - Wisła Can - Pack Kraków - Lotos PKO BP Gdynia; STEREO 11:25 Złote transmisje - Mecz piłki nożnej - Polska - Peru 1978; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK - Lotos PKO BP Gdynia – Wisła Can-Pack Kraków; STEREO 14:40 Kadra 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kolarstwo - Puchar Świata MTB - Houffalize; STEREO 16:00 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Magazyn Copa Libertadores (Magazyn Copa Libertadores); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 17:00 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 17:50 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 18:40 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 19:50 II liga piłki nożnej - Polonia Warszawa - Śląsk Wrocław; transmisja; STEREO 20:50 II liga piłki nożnej - Polonia Warszawa - Śląsk Wrocław; transmisja; STEREO 21:00 II liga piłki nożnej - Polonia Warszawa - Śląsk Wrocław; transmisja; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Sardynii; felieton; STEREO 22:30 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Magazyn Copa Libertadores (Magazyn Copa Libertadores); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 00:05 Copa Libertadores - Cruzeiro - Boca Juniors (Cruzeiro - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 01:05 Copa Libertadores - Cruzeiro - Boca Juniors (Cruzeiro - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 02:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 242 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 527 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 142 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy odc. 45 USA 1997 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy odc. 223 USA 1995 09:30 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny odc. 185 USA 2000 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 66 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1098 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show odc. 14 13:00 Strzał w 10 - teleturniej odc. 6 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 704 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy odc. 46 USA 1997 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna 16:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 36 USA 2005 17:30 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc. 27 Polska 2007 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 705 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1099 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc. 35 Polska 2007 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 288 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 Kocurek - komedia reż. Gregory Poirier, wyk. Shannon Elizabeth, Jerry O'Connell, Jake Busey, Horatio Sanz USA 2001 22:00 Studio Lotto 23:10 Ziemskie namiętności - dramat reż. James Lapine, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Stephen Dorff, Elisabeth Moss, Jay O. Sanders USA 1999 01:15 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 89 02:15 Zakazana kamera - program interaktywny odc. 44 03:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 968 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Program Rozrywkowy 12:05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2008 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 15:15 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 1/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 969 Polska 2003 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Wizja morderstwa - thriller reż. Donald Wrye, wyk. Thomas Ian Griffith, Melissa Gilbert, Maria Conchita Alonso, Rip Torn USA 2000 01:05 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 02:15 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Telesklep 03:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 05:15 Music Chat - program interaktywny 06:20 Telesklep 07:25 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/24 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 08:25 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 79 USA 1994 09:25 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 10:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 15/16 Niemcy 1996 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 13:30 Serce z kamienia - telenowela odc. 39/205 reż. Salvador Garcini, Meksyk 2004 14:25 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 15:30 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/24 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 16:30 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 80 USA 1994 17:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 ost. Niemcy 1996 18:35 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 2/22 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2005 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 5/24 USA 1994 19:35 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 23/24 USA 2003 20:05 Tylko miłość - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Bruce Willis, Michelle Pfeiffer, Rita Wilson, Rob Reiner USA 1999 22:05 Agent przyszłości - serial SF odc. 1/16 USA 2003 23:05 You can dance - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:40 Czekając na sen - horror reż. Michael Walker, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Emily Bergl, Gil Bellows, Zach Grenier Kanada/USA/Francja 2000 01:40 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:45 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 06:20 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 137 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:55 mała Czarna - talk show 11:55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12:55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:55 VIP - program kulturalny 14:30 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:30 Sidła miłości - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 16:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 138 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:30 mała Czarna - talk show 18:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Big Brother 5 - nominacje - reality show 21:00 Fear Factor - Nieustraszeni - reality show 22:05 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2004 23:05 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 23:35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00:35 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 USA 2006 01:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:10 Big Brother 5 - nominacje - reality show 03:05 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 03:30 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 03:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:45 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 05:35 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Oszuści - komedia 10:15 Przepustka - dramat wojenny 13:10 Straszne skutki awarii telewizora - komedia 14:40 Teraz albo nigdy - komedia sensacyjna 16:25 Zapach wanilii - dramat obyczajowy 18:05 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza - komedia obyczajowa 20:00 Być albo nie być - komedia wojenna 21:55 Amerykański przyjaciel - film kryminalny 00:05 Nadzy - komediodramat 01:50 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Thrillery erotyczne - serial dokumentalny 02:15 Bezimienni - thriller HBO 06:00 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych - komedia obyczajowa reż. Trent Cooper, wyk. Larry The Cable Guy, David Koechner, Michael Papajohn, Phyllis Alexion USA 2006 07:35 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 09:15 Z Bollywood do Hollywood - komedia romantyczna reż. Lorraine Senna, wyk. Namrata Singh Gujral, Beau Bridges, Brad Raider, RonReaco Lee USA 2007 10:45 Lustrzana maska - film fantasy reż. Dave McKean, wyk. Jason Barry, Rob Brydon, Stephanie Leonidas, Gina McKee USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 12:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 13:00 Wszystko jest iluminacją - komediodramat reż. Liev Schreiber, wyk. Elijah Wood, Eugene Hutz, Boris Leskin, Jana Hrabetova USA 2005 14:45 Rent - musical reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Anthony Rapp, Adam Pascal, Rosario Dawson, Jesse L. Martin USA 2005 17:00 Kemping - komedia obyczajowa reż. Fabien Onteniente, wyk. Gérard Lanvin, Mathilde Seigner, Franck Dubosc, Claude Brasseur Francja 2006 18:40 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 20:10 Pakt milczenia - horror reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Steven Strait, Laura Ramsey, Sebastian Stan, Taylor Kitsch USA 2006 21:45 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - komedia reż. Shane Black, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Val Kilmer, Michelle Monaghan, Corbin Bernsen Polska 2004 23:25 Turyści: Raj utracony - horror reż. John Stockwell, wyk. Josh Duhamel, Melissa George, Olivia Wilde, Desmond Askew USA 2006 01:00 Pakt milczenia - horror reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Steven Strait, Laura Ramsey, Sebastian Stan, Taylor Kitsch USA 2006 02:35 Król - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Marsh, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Derek Alvarado, E. Matthew Buckley, Monica Pena USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:15 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - komedia reż. Shane Black, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Val Kilmer, Michelle Monaghan, Corbin Bernsen Polska 2004 HBO 2 06:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 07:15 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 08:55 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 09:25 Magia zmysłów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Mayeda Berges, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Dylan McDermott, Nitin Ganatra, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje USA 2005 11:00 Między niebem a ziemią - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Kelly McGillis, Maureen Stapleton, Don Murray USA 1987 12:40 Pod jednym dachem 3 - serial komediowy odc. 3 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 13:55 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 16:00 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 17:45 Patrol - dramat sensacyjny reż. Patrick Sheane Duncan, wyk. Byron Thames, Jonathan Emerson, Nicholas Cascone, Jason Tomlins USA 1989 20:00 Podwójne espresso - komedia obyczajowa reż. Álvaro Díaz Lorenzo, wyk. Alejo Sauras, Asier Etxeandia, Joaquín Abad, Elena Ballesteros Hiszpania 2007 21:35 Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 22:00 Bez cenzury: Nałogowiec - film dokumentalny reż. Michael Cain, Matt Radecki, wyk. Rick Kirkham, Tom Brokaw, James Brown, George Bush USA 2006 23:30 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio - film kryminalny reż. John Fasano, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Victoria Pratt, Martin Cummins, Eugene Clark USA 2005 00:55 Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 02:15 Musa - dramat wojenny reż. Sung-su Kim, wyk. Woo-sung Jung, Sung-kee Ahn, Jin-mo Ju, Ziyi Zhang Korea Południowa/Chiny 2001 04:25 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio - film kryminalny reż. John Fasano, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Victoria Pratt, Martin Cummins, Eugene Clark USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia reż. Ivan Polidoro, wyk. Gianfelice Imparato, Giovanni Ferreri, Mimmo Esposito, Lorenza Indovina Włochy 2006 11:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 11:55 Humor Orientu - komedia reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Albert Brooks, Fred Dalton Thompson, Penny Marshall, Victoria Burrows USA 2005 13:35 Zatańczyć z Anną - komedia reż. Doug Bollinger, Bx Giongrete, wyk. Robert Capelli Jr., Emmanuelle Chriqui, Marilyn Chris, Janine Green USA 2006 15:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 15:55 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia reż. Ivan Polidoro, wyk. Gianfelice Imparato, Giovanni Ferreri, Mimmo Esposito, Lorenza Indovina Włochy 2006 17:25 Humor Orientu - komedia reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Albert Brooks, Fred Dalton Thompson, Penny Marshall, Victoria Burrows USA 2005 19:00 Premiera Pod jednym dachem 4 - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Niespełnione pragnienia - komedia romantyczna reż. Billy Kent, wyk. Parker Posey, Danny DeVito, Winter Ave Zoli, Miranda Bailey USA 2006 21:55 Dzień wagarowicza - komedia reż. Nick Weiss, wyk. Texas Battle, Earl Billings, Larry Miller, Gary Lundy USA 2007 23:25 Gdy zgaśnie namiętność - komedia obyczajowa reż. Eric Amadio, wyk. Mila Kunis, Jane Seymour, Emmanuelle Chriqui, Taryn Manning USA 2007 00:40 Mechanik: Czas zemsty - dramat sensacyjny reż. Dolph Lundgren, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Ben Cross, Ivan Petrushinov, Olivia Lee USA/Niemcy 2005 Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie 9 - serial animowany 08:00 Noc w muzeum - film przygodowy 09:55 Dom bez okien - film psychologiczny 11:35 Grubasem być - dramat obyczajowy 13:10 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Seinfeldyzacja - serial komediowy 13:40 Dobry agent - dramat sensacyjny 16:30 Grubazzzki - komedia romantyczna 18:15 Something New - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie 9 - serial animowany 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Idę na całość - komediodramat 22:45 Ergo Proxy - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:20 Gdzie leży prawda - thiller 01:10 Euforia - dramat obyczajowy 02:25 Angelus - komedia obyczajowa 04:10 Widmo - horror Canal + Film 08:30 Most do Terabithii - film familijny 10:05 Hotel Zamknij Oczy - film krótkometrażowy 10:15 Złote wrota - dramat przygodowy 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 - serial animowany 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Kobieta z prowincji - film obyczajowy 14:45 Ikonoklaści 2: Chapelle i Angelou - film dokumentalny 15:30 World Trade Center - dramat społeczny 17:35 Woda - dramat obyczajowy 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 20:00 Spotkajmy się w więzieniu - komedia kryminalna 21:30 Duchy Goi - dramat kostiumowy 23:25 Idę na całość - komediodramat 01:05 Pani Zemsta - dramat sensacyjny 03:00 Videodrome - horror 04:25 Chłopaki nie płaczą - komedia kryminalna Cinemax 06:00 Szare dusze - dramat kryminalny reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Jacques Villeret, Denis Podalydes, Marina Hands Francja 2005 07:50 Kręglogłowi - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, Bill Murray USA 1996 09:45 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 11:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Joaquin Phoenix - magazyn filmowy 12:15 Młody Winston - film biograficzny reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Simon Ward, Robert Shaw, Anne Bancroft, Jack Hawkins Wlk. Brytania/USA 1972 14:25 Kręglogłowi - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, Bill Murray USA 1996 16:20 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 18:00 Wonna droga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jiarui Zhang, wyk. Wei Fan, Yuan Nie, Jingchu Zhang Chiny 2006 20:00 Tysiąc akrów krzywd - film obyczajowy reż. Jocelyn Moorhouse, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, Jessica Lange, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jason Robards USA 1997 21:45 Czarna Madonna - dramat sensacyjny reż. Lasse Spang Olsen, wyk. Anders W. Berthelsen, Tuva Novotny, Nicolas Bro, Ole Thestrup Dania 2007 23:15 Miasteczko South Park - film animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, wyk. USA 1999 00:35 Lato '04 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stefan Krohmer, wyk. Martina Gedeck, Robert Seeliger, Svea Lohde, Peter Davor Niemcy 2006 02:10 Mickybo i ja - komediodramat reż. Terry Loane, wyk. John Joe McNeill, Niall Wright, Julie Walters, Ciarán Hinds Wlk. Brytania/Irlandia/Australia 2004 03:45 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 7 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 Cinemax 2 06:00 Nasza własna gwiazda - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cameron Watson, wyk. Allison Janney, Keith Carradine, Cheryl Hines, Beth Grant USA 2005 07:45 Wielka środa - komediodramat reż. John Milius, wyk. Gary Busey, Jan-Michael Vincent, Lee Purcell, William Katt USA 1978 09:40 Mój brat się żeni - komedia reż. Jean-Stéphane Bron, wyk. Jean-Luc Bideau, Aurore Clément, Quoc Dung Nguyen, Cyril Troley Francja/Szwajcaria 2006 11:15 Totalna zagłada - dramat sensacyjny odc. 2 ost reż. Tony Mitchell, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Jessalyn Gilsig, Tom Courtenay, Joanne Whalley Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2007 12:50 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 14:50 Mój syn i ja - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martial Fougeron, wyk. Nathalie Baye, Victor Sévaux, Olivier Gourmet, Marie Kremer Belgia/Francja 2006 16:10 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 18:15 Szare dusze - dramat kryminalny reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Jacques Villeret, Denis Podalydes, Marina Hands Francja 2005 20:00 Nazywam się Juani - komediodramat reż. Bigas Luna, wyk. Verónica Echegui, Dani Martín, Laya Martí, Gorka Lasaosa Hiszpania 2006 21:30 Maratończyk - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Laurence Olivier, Marthe Keller, Roy Scheider USA 1976 23:35 Odgrobadogroba - komediodramat reż. Jan Cvitkovic, wyk. Gregor Bakovic, Drago Milinovic, Sonja Savic, Mojca Fatur Chorwacja/Słowenia 2005 01:15 Ćpuny - film obyczajowy reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Nick Stahl, Summer Phoenix, Aaron Paul, Brittney Irvin USA 2002 02:50 Piękna historia - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Gérard Lanvin, Béatrice Dalle, Vincent Lindon, Marie-Sophie L. Francja 1992 Discovery Channel 05:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32, część 4 06:00 Brainiac: Wehikuł czasu: Odcinek 7 07:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Starożytne promienie śmierci / Sprzątanie po skunksie / Kuloodpor 08:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 08:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 09:00 Superjazda: Baja 1000 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Szkocja 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna: Odcinek 3 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Kontrola tsunami 13:00 Brainiac: Wehikuł czasu: Odcinek 7 14:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Podwodny spawacz 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 16:00 Auto dla każdego: Wyścig mustangów 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Marcus Walz kontra Michael Prugh 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65, część 1 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Starożytne promienie śmierci / Sprzątanie po skunksie / Kuloodpor 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Odcinek 1 21:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Bezludna wyspa 22:00 Brudna robota: Zbieracz jaj aligatorów 23:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak: Bitwa o Nadżaf 00:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Francja 01:00 Detektywi sądowi: Żądza krwi 02:00 Winny czy niewinny?: Odcinek 2 03:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Bezludna wyspa 04:00 Brudna robota: Zbieracz jaj aligatorów Discovery Science 05:10 Jak to działa?: Odcinek 3 05:35 Narodziny MG: Odcinek 6 06:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 07:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 07:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 08:00 Prawdziwa historia internetu: Bitwa przeglądarek 09:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież obrazu w Wielkiej Brytanii 10:00 Super statki: Kilo Moana 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki: Odcinek 5 11:30 Jak to działa?: Odcinek 3 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 14:00 Prawdziwa historia internetu: Bitwa przeglądarek 15:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież obrazu w Wielkiej Brytanii 16:00 Super statki: Kilo Moana 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki: Odcinek 5 17:30 Jak to działa?: Odcinek 3 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 20:00 Wszechświat: Wielki Wybuch 21:00 Wyścig na Marsa: Odcinek 2 22:00 Super statki: Super Servant 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki: Odcinek 6 23:30 Jak to działa?: Odcinek 4 00:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 01:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 01:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 02:00 Wszechświat: Wielki Wybuch 03:00 Wyścig na Marsa: Odcinek 2 03:50 Super statki: Super Servant 04:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki: Odcinek 6 Discovery World 05:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Drogi wodne w Szwecji 06:00 Amerykańskie kasyno: Odcinek 1 07:00 Superjazda: Eleanor 08:00 Nasze własne piekło: Odcinek 1 09:00 Monarchie królewskie: Odcinek 1 10:00 Historia oręża: Karabiny snajperski 11:00 Autopsja mumii: Zaginiona królowa / Wyspa mumii 12:00 PREMIERA: Amerykańskie kasyno: Odcinek 1 13:00 Superjazda: Eleanor 14:00 Nasze własne piekło: Odcinek 1 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Odcinek 1 16:00 Historia oręża: Karabiny snajperskie 17:00 Autopsja mumii: Zaginiona królowa / Wyspa mumii 18:00 PREMIERA: Amerykańskie kasyno: Odcinek 1 19:00 Superjazda: Eleanor 20:00 Nasze własne piekło: Odcinek 1 21:00 Monarchie królewskie: Odcinek 1 22:00 Historia oręża: Karabiny snajperskie 23:00 PREMIERA: Z akt FBI: Przemoc w miasteczku 00:00 Amerykańskie kasyno: Odcinek 1 01:00 Superjazda: Eleanor 02:00 Nasze własne piekło: Odcinek 1 03:00 Monarchie królewskie: Odcinek 1 03:55 Historia oręża: Karabiny snajperskie 04:45 Z akt FBI: Przemoc w miasteczku Discovery Historia 05:35 Gdyby Kraków był stolicą...: Odcinek 1 06:00 Zbawienna deportacja: Nieznana odyseja polskich Żydów 06:55 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Ramzes 07:50 Gabby 08:40 Poszukiwacze skarbów z partii komunistycznej 09:30 Azincourt 10:20 Kobiety Kennedy'ego: Kulisy skandali 11:10 Wydarzenia, które zmieniły świat: Koniec ery wahadłowców 12:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Harry Houdini 12:50 Dolina nie do zdobycia 13:40 Zapomniana Odyseja 14:30 Urodzony w celi śmierci 15:20 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Hatszepsut 16:10 Pola bitew: Wojna z U-Bootami, część 1 17:00 Zagadka Ludwika XVII 17:50 Tajemnica weneckiej galery: Odcinek 1 18:40 Na tropach tajemnic: Prawdziwa twarz Kopernika 19:30 Hindenburg - Titanic nieba: Odcinek 2 20:20 Wampiry: Odcinek 1 21:10 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Odcinek 5 21:35 Z archiwum Czołówki: Bitwa o Anglię 22:00 Było nie było: Porwanie króla Stasia 22:50 Katastrofa "Kościuszki" 23:40 Zawsze niepokorny 00:30 Gdyby Kraków był stolicą...: Odcinek 2 01:00 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Odcinek 5 01:25 Z archiwum Czołówki: Bitwa o Anglię 01:50 Było nie było: Porwanie króla Stasia 02:40 Gdyby Kraków był stolicą...: Odcinek 2 03:05 Katastrofa "Kościuszki" 03:55 Zawsze niepokorny 04:45 Hindenburg - Titanic nieba: Odcinek 2 National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (2) 6:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (2) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Turcja 8:00 I co wy na to? 3 (3) 8:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (3) 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 10:00 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki 11:00 Czysta nauka: Oceaniczne głębie: Ostateczna granica 12:00 Największy statek wycieczkowy świata 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Włochy 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 15:00 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (17) 16:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Mniszki hawajskie 17:00 Sekcja dinozaura 18:00 I co wy na to? 3 (3) 18:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (3) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Włochy 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Maltę 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Niszczyciel statków handlowych 21:00 Premiera: Chińskie Las Vegas: Miasto boomu 22:00 Premiera: Wielkie konstrukcje: Superwieża w Szanghaju 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Bomba w Oklahoma City 0:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Miasto boomu 1:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superwieża w Szanghaju 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Maltę 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Niszczyciel statków handlowych 3:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Miasto boomu 4:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superwieża w Szanghaju 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Bomba w Oklahoma City Planete 06:45 Poza szlakiem: Islandia - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Skrzydlata potęga: Chrzest bojowy B-1 - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Prawa życia: Joey - serial dokumentalny 08:40 Targowiska świata: Chan al-Chalili - serial dokumentalny 09:10 Targowiska świata: Mapuru Aparaita - srial dokumentalny 09:40 Punk Bogiem silny - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Dziedzictwo Majów: Meksyk - film dokumentalny 10:50 Poza szlakiem: Galapagos - serial dokumentalny 11:20 Poza szlakiem: Jemen - serial dokumentalny 11:50 Uroki i plagi jeziora Salton - film dokumentalny 13:10 Pierwsi kosmonauci - film dokumentalny 14:10 Za linią demarkacyjną - film dokumentalny 15:45 Anime nie tylko dla fanów - film dokumentalny 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Szwecja - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Kobiety z Dorfak - film dokumentalny 17:15 Fidel. Historia prawdziwa (Fidel) - film dokumentalny 18:50 Radiohead - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Ruszamy w świat: Baleary - serial dokumentalny 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Trasa rowerowa Kokopelli - serial dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo John i Jane - film dokumentalny 22:10 Ron Haviv. Wolny strzelec na polu bitwy - film dokumentalny 23:15 Telefoniczny seks - film dokumentalny 00:05 Indie dla koneserów: Romantyczne ruiny Mandu - serial dokumentalny 00:35 Inne życie - film dokumentalny 01:05 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 01:55 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Dziedzictwo Hubble'a - serial dokumentalny 02:45 Poza szlakiem: Maroko - serial dokumentalny Animal Planet 05:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 05:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 06:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata: Odcinek 3 06:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu „The Shaggy Dog” 07:00 Łowca krokodyli: Podróż do czerwonego centrum 08:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Sztuka przewodzenia 08:30 Małpi biznes: Odcinek 7 09:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Przejąć inicjatywę 09:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata: Odcinek 3 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu „The Shaggy Dog” 11:00 Dorastanie foki 12:00 Łowca krokodyli: Podróż do czerwonego centrum 13:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Orki, baribale i żarłacze szare 13:30 Życie w niebezpieczeństwie: Grizzly z Grouse 14:00 Morscy podróżnicy 15:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Delfiny – myśliciele? 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie: Odcinek 8 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 18:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Rytuał przejścia 18:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Najmocniejsze ogniwo 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Równowaga sił 19:30 Małpi biznes: Odcinek 1 20:00 Austin Stevens: Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem...: Grzechotniki Dzikiego Zachodu 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba Frankenstein 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Dzikie stado 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 00:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie: Odcinek 2 00:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Na krawędzi 01:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Równowaga sił 01:30 Małpi biznes: Odcinek 1 02:00 Austin Stevens: Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem...: Grzechotniki Dzikiego Zachodu 03:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba Frankenstein 04:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Dzikie stado MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 08:00 Music nonstop 10:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 13:00 Audiomix - lista przebojów 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - największe muzyczne hity 15:00 Player MTV - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Pimp My Room - odpicowujemy pokoje polskich nastolatków 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:30 Exposed - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny - balangowanie nastolatek 18:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 19:00 Efekt Eks - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 20:30 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 22:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 23:30 MTV Live: Eye - koncert 00:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista TCM 06:25 Mała chatka - komedia reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Ava Gardner, David Niven, Stewart Granger, Walter Chiari Wlk. Brytania 1957 08:00 Hollywoodzki kowboj - western komediowy reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Andy Griffith, Donald Pleasence, Blythe Danner USA 1975 09:45 Telefony, telefony - komedia romantyczna reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Dean Martin, Judy Holliday, Fred Clark, Eddie Foy Jr. USA 1960 11:50 Gladiatorzy - film przygodowy reż. Jorgo Papavassiliou, wyk. Stephan Hornung, Andrea Cleven, Marion Mitterhammer, Dierk Prawdzik Austria/Niemcy 2003 13:20 Zakazana planeta - film SF reż. Fred M. Wilcox, wyk. Walter Pidgeon, Anne Francis, Leslie Nielsen, Warren Stevens USA 1956 15:00 Parada wielkanocna - musical reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Fred Astaire, Judy Garland, Peter Lawford, Ann Miller USA 1948 16:55 Wspaniały świat braci Grimm - baśń filmowa reż. Henry Levi, George Pal, wyk. Laurence Harvey, Karlheinz Böhm, Claire Bloom, Walter Slezak USA 1962 19:00 Uczta Babette - film obyczajowy reż. Gabriel Axel, wyk. Stephane Audran, Brigitte Federspiel, Bodil Kjer, Bibi Anderson Dania 1987 21:00 Sława - film muzyczny reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Irene Cara, Gene Anthony Ray, Barry Miller, Lee Curreri USA 1980 23:15 Classic Shorts 2007 A Bout De Truffe - film krótkometrażowy 23:35 Jądro ciemności - dramat psychologiczny reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Tim Roth, John Malkovich, Isaach Debankole, James Fox USA 1994 01:25 Kosmiczna ektoplazma - dramat SF reż. Kinji Fukasaku, wyk. Richard Jaeckel, Robert Horton, Luciana Paluzzi, Bud Widom USA/Japonia/Włochy 1968 03:00 Sława - film muzyczny reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Irene Cara, Gene Anthony Ray, Barry Miller, Lee Curreri USA 1980 05:10 Uczta Babette - film obyczajowy (emisja w nocy ze środy na czwartek) reż. Gabriel Axel, wyk. Stephane Audran, Brigitte Federspiel, Bodil Kjer, Bibi Anderson Dania 1987 TVN Style 06:00 Telezakupy 07:45 Nastoletnie aniołki - magazyn 08:40 Przeglądarka 08:50 Co za tydzień 09:15 Magiel towarzyski 09:55 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:10 Nianiu, na pomoc! 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 11:30 W roli głównej 12:00 Lekcja Stylu 3 12:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Tercet Egzotyczny 13:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Perfekcyjna Pani Domu 3 - serial 15:05 Miasto Kobiet 16:00 Magiel towarzyski 16:40 W roli głównej 17:10 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! 18:30 Nigella ekspresowo 19:05 Przeglądarka 19:15 SOS Uroda 19:45 Babska jazda 20:00 Hollywoodzka dziesiątka 20:30 Po mojemu, Wojciech Cejrowski 21:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 21:30 Lekcja Stylu 3 22:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 22:30 Miasto Kobiet 23:25 Monarchia 00:20 Piekielna Kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya - magazyn 01:15 Telezakupy 02:15 Jak się sprzedać - magazyn 03:05 Poznaj moich rodziców - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre - magazyn 04:20 Ona czyli ja - magazyn TVN Turbo 06:00 Drogi do EURO2008 06:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Historie motocyklowe 09:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 10:00 Uwaga! Pirat 10:30 Motorwizja 11:00 Grand Prix na torze - program motoryzacyjny 11:30 Mechanik 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Toolbox 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Polak potrafi 14:30 Top Gear 2006 (85) - program motoryzacyjny 15:30 Operacja Tuning 16:00 Grand Prix na torze - program motoryzacyjny 16:30 Jak to ruszyć? 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Mechanik 18:15 Turbo Kamera 18:45 Drogi do EURO2008 19:15 De Lux 2 - program motoryzacyjny 19:30 Auto-Sport 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Polak potrafi 20:30 Toolbox 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jazda Polska 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat 22:15 Policyjne taśmy 3 - 2007 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Jak to ruszyć? 23:30 Motorwizja 00:00 Turbo Erotyk 03:00 Wypadek - przypadek 03:30 Na każdą kieszeń 04:00 Motorwizja 04:30 Operacja Tuning Polsat Sport 07:00 Futbol Mundial 07:30 MŚ w hokeju na lodzie - Czechy - Włochy 09:50 Liga włoska - Sampdoria Genua - AS Roma 12:00 MŚ w hokeju na lodzie - Kanada - USA 14:30 1/2 finału Pucharu Francji 16:40 Liga hiszpańska - FC Barcelona - Valencia (skrót) 17:10 Magazyn Euro 2008 17:55 1/2 finału Pucharu Włoch - Catania - AS Roma 20:05 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 20:40 1/2 finału Pucharu Włoch - Lazio Rzym - Inter Mediolan 22:50 1/2 finału Pucharu Francji - Lyon - Sedan Eurosport 08:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 08:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 09:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 - (powt.) 09:45 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield - (powt.) 12:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Berlinie - 3. dzień 16:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 - mecz fazy pucharowej: Turcja - Szkocja 17:45 Eurogole Flash - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Berlinie - 3. dzień 19:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 - mecz fazy pucharowej: Francja - Hiszpania 20:45 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 20:55 Jeździectwo - Zawody w skokach przez przeszkody w USA 21:55 Jeździectwo - Riders Club 22:00 Golf Turniej z cyklu US PGA Tour w Charlotte - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:00 Golf Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Madrycie - najważniejsze wydarzeni 23:30 Golf Golf Club 23:35 Żeglarstwo - Yacht Club 23:40 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 23:45 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 00:15 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 - mecz fazy grupowej: Francja - Hiszpania (powt.) Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej (powt.) 07:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica - mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Górnik Zabrze (powt.) 09:20 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz Osasuna Pampeluna - Real Madryt (powt.) 11:15 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica - mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 13:45 Piłka nożna: Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej (powt.) 14:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA - mecz fazy play-off (powt.) 16:40 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 16:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 17:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 17:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 17:40 Biało na czarnym: Mirosław Szymkowiak - cykl reportaży 18:00 Multiliga+ 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz Real Madryt - FC Barcelona (powt.) 01:05 Multiliga+ - (powt.) Hallmark Channel 6:00 Poznaj rodziców Mikołaja 8:00 Moje niebo nad Luizjaną 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Nazywam się Amy Gray... (22) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Gęstsze od wody (4) 12:00 W naszym domu 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Gęstsze od wody (4) 15:00 Moje niebo nad Luizjaną 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Zgubiony w systemie (1) 18:00 Jak to było z Audrey 20:00 Dzikie serca (2) 21:00 Patrol morski: Kontrola strat (10/13) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Zamknięcie (10) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Syreni śpiew (3) 0:00 Patrol morski: Kontrola strat (10/13) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Zamknięcie (10) 2:00 W naszym domu 4:00 Poznaj rodziców Mikołaja AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (14) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (14) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (14) 9:00 Szczury wodne (4) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (2) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (14) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (14) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (4) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (2) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (14) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (15) 17:00 Szczury wodne (5) 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 (15) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (3) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (15) 21:00 Dr House 2 (14) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (14) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Puls miasta 2 (3) 0:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (4) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (15) 2:00 Dr House 2 (14) 3:00 Puls miasta 2 (3) 4:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (4) 5:00 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (8) 6:55 Allo, Allo (2) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (17) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (2) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 12:25 Allo, Allo (2) 13:00 Allo, Allo (3) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 15:20 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (3) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (18) 17:20 Doktor Who (9) 18:10 Życie na Marsie (5) 19:00 Życie na Marsie (6) 20:00 Życie na Marsie (7) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (8) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 23:00 Biuro (3) 23:40 Biuro (4) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (8) 1:45 Życie na Marsie (1) 2:40 Życie na Marsie (7) 3:35 Życie na Marsie (8) 4:30 Życie na Marsie (1) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (11) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (6) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 8:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (5) 8:25 Gotuj - nie tyj! (6) 8:55 Mary, królowa sklepów (3) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (14) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (11) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (6) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (18) 12:05 10 lat mniej (13) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (14) 14:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (5) 15:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (6) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (12) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (7) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 18:00 Ale dom! (7) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (15) 20:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 21:00 Ale dom! (7) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (15) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (7) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 0:25 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 1:25 10 lat mniej (13) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (15) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (12) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (7) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (15) 5:30 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (760) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (6) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (21) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (13) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (3) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (4) 10:00 Modny świat (760) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (35) 11:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (11) 11:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (12) 12:00 Porządek musi być (4) 12:30 Porządek musi być (5) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (13) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (19) 14:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (17) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (49) 16:00 Klinika snu (5) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (9) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (6) 18:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (17) 19:00 Porządek musi być (4) 19:30 Porządek musi być (5) 20:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (11) 20:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (12) 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (19) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (135) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (127) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (73) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (135) 2:00 E-miłość (27) 2:30 Mama Gena (2) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (127) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (73) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (13) 5:30 Modny świat (760) Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Iggy Arbuckle 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Iggy Arbuckle 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 21:55 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 22:20 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 22:45 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 23:10 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 23:40 Power Rangers: Ninja Storm 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 11:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 15:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 16:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Sporty ekstremalne: Mistrzostwa Świata LG Action Sports w Dallas 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 21:30 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (1/12) 22:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (2/12) 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 0:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski 6:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Róg Brzeskiej i Capri 7:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Wyszedł w jasny pogodny dzień 7:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Ojcowizna 7:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Biały niedźwiedź 9:35 Rodzina do kina 9:40 Rodzina do kina: Niezwykłe przygody pluszowych misiów 11:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1902 (5/8) 12:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sposób bycia 13:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Każdemu to, czego mu wcale nie trzeba 14:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Piotr i Paweł 15:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 15:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 15:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Dziewczyna szuka miłości 16:55 Rodzina do kina 17:00 Rodzina do kina: Abel, twój brat 18:30 Młode kadry 18:35 Młode kadry: Anaesthesia 18:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski 18:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Róg Brzeskiej i Capri 20:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska 20:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska: Nad rzeką, której nie ma 21:45 Chwila wspomnień 1962 22:20 Młode kadry 22:25 Młode kadry: Anaesthesia 22:40 Młode kadry: Szajbus. Film o Wojtku Wiszniewskim 23:10 KinOFFteka - Nowe kino z Warszawy 23:20 KinOFFteka - Nowe kino z Warszawy: Krew z nosa 0:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 0:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 5 2:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 2:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sposób bycia 3:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Każdemu to, czego mu wcale nie trzeba 3:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Piotr i Paweł 4:09 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 4:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mężczyzna niepotrzebny! 5:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Strzeż duszy ciała mego 6:03 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Ensemble La Fenice w kościele św. Trójcy w Lyonie 11:45 Koncert zespołu Hesperion XXI pod dyrekcją Jordi Savalla, 2007 12:55 Dwie twarze Monteverdiego 13:15 Ensemble La Fenice wykonuje fragmenty utworu Claudio Monteverdiego: Vespro della Beata Vergine 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 15:30 Dariga Nazarbaeva 17:00 'Cher Ulysse' 18:10 Kolano Matyldy, portret Jean-Claude'a Gallotty 18:40 'Clavigo' 20:05 Ludwig van Beethoven: Sonata na skrzypce i fortepian Es-dur op. 12 nr 3 20:30 Konkurs Vana Cliburna 2005: Recital Roberto Plano 21:30 Van Cliburn jeszcze raz! Technika czy wrażliwość? 21:55 Joyce Yang, laureatka Konkursu Vana Cliburna, 2005 23:15 Van Cliburn jeszcze raz! Grać czy żyć muzyką? 23:45 Claude Debussy: Sonata d-moll na wiolonczelę i fortepian 0:00 Około północy: Mario Stantchev Sextet na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Assier, 2003 1:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Mike Stern na żywo z New Morning, 2004 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Duo: Chick Corea i Gary Burton podczas Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (3) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (16) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (5) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (72) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (15) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (67) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (39) 8:00 Noddy (58) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (48) 8:15 Blanka (14) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (50) 8:30 Pingu 6 (11) 8:40 SamSam (10) 8:50 Rumcajs (31) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (23) 9:05 Strażak Sam (4) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (13) 9:45 Bracia koala (76) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (12) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (2) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (24) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (24) 11:00 Noddy (57) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (47) 11:15 Blanka (13) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (49) 11:30 Pingu 6 (10) 11:40 SamSam (9) 11:50 Rumcajs (30) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (8) 12:25 Śniegusie (30) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (45) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (13) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (24) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (7) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (15) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (2) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (15) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (4) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (71) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (14) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (66) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (38) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (22) 16:05 Strażak Sam (3) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (12) 16:45 Bracia koala (75) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (11) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (1) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (23) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (23) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (9) 18:25 Śniegusie (31) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (46) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (14) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (25) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (8) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (16) 20:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Mamusia (54) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (692) 8:45 Samo życie (1065) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Siostra Karinki (123) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Inteligentni konsumenci (153) 14:15 mała Czarna 15:10 Tango z aniołem: Wołanie stamtąd (32) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Syn marnotrawny (2) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Czwóreczka (55) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (693) 21:30 Samo życie (1066) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Piekło dla wszystkich (54) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kraina obfitości (154) 23:45 Rodzina zastępcza: Rom w dom (3) 0:20 Daleko od noszy: Jubileusz dr Basena (124) 0:45 Drogówka 1:10 Samo życie (1066) 1:35 Graczykowie: Czwóreczka (55) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (693) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kraina obfitości (154) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Jubileusz dr Basena (124) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Piekło dla wszystkich (54) Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:00 Gol plus 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie 18:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 21:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 0:00 K.O. TV Classics 1:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 6:20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (15/52) 6:45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (16/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:40 Stellina (138/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (15/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (9/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (120/178) 13:50 Stellina (139/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (41/48) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (10/26) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (121/178) 18:05 Gorączka w mieście (42/48) 19:05 Cyrograf (16/40) 20:00 W pułapce 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (6/22) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Punkt G (10/16) 23:40 Wizje zbrodni (10/15) 0:10 Fale miłości 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wielka rewia bobasów (52) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Edukacja Elmery/Kot, który szczekał (68) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Rodeo (42) 7:00 Freakazoid: Łokcie przy sobie (10) 7:25 Friday Wear: Mistrzynie fotografii (32) 7:30 Aparatka: Pracująca dziewczyna (29) 8:00 Klub Winx 3 (15) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Ruby do sześcianu (13) 8:55 Kod Lyoko 4: Replika (8) 9:20 6 w pracy 5: Jonesy jak nowy (7) 9:45 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:10 Histeria: Panteon wynalazców (1) 10:35 Pinky i Mózg: Narodziny gwiazdy/Żyli długo i szczęśliwie (69) 11:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalny urlop (37) 11:10 Freakazoid: Następnym razem najpierw zadzwoń (11) 11:40 Planeta rocka: Ashanti (19) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 W pułapce czasu (9) 12:55 Świat Raven: Straszne ciasto (32) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wyrazić siebie (5) 13:45 Zoey 101: Alpaka Quinn (23) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Bal (79) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (17) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (2) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (8) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Za czym ta kolejka? (22) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (18) 17:00 Świat Raven: Droga do Hollywood (33) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Wolałbym o tym nie mówić (9) 18:00 6 w pracy 5: Dowcipasy (8) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (10) 18:50 Zoey 101: Dziewczyny będą chłopakami (24) 19:15 Derek kontra rodzinka (5) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Po szczęśliwym zakończeniu (6) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Shaggy (20) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zagubieni (1) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (38) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Fresh Air 22:30 Review Territory 23:00 Duel of Titles 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (37) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Republika Południowej Afryki 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Rejkiawik 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - akademia wojskowa 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Glasgow 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Podwodne niespodzianki 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Melbourne 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Republika Południowej Afryki 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Rejkiawik 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - akademia wojskowa 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Glasgow 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Podwodne niespodzianki 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Melbourne 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Republika Południowej Afryki 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Rejkiawik 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - akademia wojskowa 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty: Amersham 21:55 Premiera: Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (5) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Floryda 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - na statku 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Ghana 3:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (16) 3:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (17) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kapsztad 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - łosoś 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Przygody Tarzana: Łowca zwierząt (17) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Przerwany lot 15:00 Burza uczuć (54/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (132) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (13) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (57) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (58) 21:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 (4) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (57) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Przerwany lot 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls tygodnia 3:30 Wolność Słowa 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Droga do Nhill 10:40 Martha Argerich i Orkiestra Gewandhaus z Lipska 12:15 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Upośledzona przyszłość 13:05 Re-wizje sztuki 13:30 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Głosy naszych czasów: Felicity Lott 14:35 Kino krótkich filmów: Romski turniej piłkarski 15:00 Majowa chandra 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Stanley Jordan 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Gwiazdka z nieba 18:20 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio R: Ślad po artystce 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny: A gdyby tak się stało 19:45 Fryderyk Chopin: Pieśni w wykonaniu Urszuli Kryger 20:05 Czytelnia (59) 20:30 O-bi, o-ba. Koniec cywilizacji 22:05 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Impresjonizm 23:00 Historia pewnej dziewczynki 23:30 Strefa: Kult Off Kino: "Tramwaj". "Do naprawy" (20) 0:10 Strefa: Kawałki "Mózgu": Audrey Chen 1:00 Kino nocne: 10 2:30 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:45 Studio R: Ślad po artystce 3:10 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Girls Charts 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Personality 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Dobre życie 9:55 Gorzka czekolada 11:45 Naoczny świadek 13:30 Dziewica Joanna: Bitwa (1/2) 16:15 Napad 18:15 Powinowactwa z wyboru 20:00 Sycylijczyk 22:30 Literatura na małym ekranie: Las Vegas Parano 0:35 Niezwykłe namiętności: W potrzasku (6/7) 2:00 Pamiętaj, że umrzesz 4:00 Psychoza Canal + Sport 2 14.55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Saragossa - Deportivo La Coruna (powt.) 16.45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Newcastle United - Chelsea Londyn (powt.) 18.45 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Groclin Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Wisła Kraków 21.55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Madryt - FC Barcelona 00.00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 magazyn ligi francuskiej (powt.) 00.30 Piłka nożna Premiership magazyn ligi angielskiej (powt.) 01.00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - Inter Mediolan (powt.) Fox Life 08:10 Abbey i Janice 09:00 Las Vegas 2 odc.: 21 Tajemniczy intruz 09:55 Providence 5 odc.: 7 Prawda i konsekwencje 10:50 Jordan odc.: 1/13 Diaboliczne morderstwo 11:40 Brzydula Betty odc.: 21 Dzień sekretarek 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 sensacyjny 13:50 Być jak gwiazda, Mary J. Blige 14:20 Providence 5 odc.: 8 Resztki z pańskiego stołu 15:25 Jordan odc.: 2 Pewny strzał 16:20 Brzydula Betty odc.: 22 Podróż do Meksyku 17:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 odc.: 16 Partner życiowy 18:10 Poślubione armii odc.: 9 Nikt nie jest doskonały 19:10 Providence 5 odc.: 9 Dźwięki muzyki 20:05 Jordan odc.: 3 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 21:00 Las Vegas odc.: 5 Kradzież tożsamości 22:00 Dirty Sexy Money odc.: 5 Most 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 sensacyjny 00:40 Tajemnice Palm Springs odc.: 3 Przypadkowa impreza 01:30 Jordan 2 odc.: 21 Puszka Pandory 1 02:20 Być jak gwiazda, Angelina Jolie Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktajl bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:10 Julie gotuje: Ryż w mleku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 08:15 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Toskańska uczta: Benvenuto famiglia! - magazyn kulturalny odc. 11 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 09:40 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Romantyczne śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 10:30 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 11:00 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Korzenie i bulwy - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad październikowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktajl bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 13:45 Martha 2: Melissa Etheridge i Josh Duhamel - talk-show odc. 87 14:30 Julie gotuje: Ryż w mleku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Ważny gość - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Retro - jak trafić do serca mężczyzny - magazyn kulturalny odc. 12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Owoce cytrusowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 16:45 Julie gotuje: Ryż w mleku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Kimiko Barber - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Kornwalia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:55 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Strączkowe i kukurydza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 18:25 Jamie w domu: Pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 19:00 Julie gotuje: Ryż w mleku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 19:05 Martha 2: Cynthia Nixon i Doug Savant - talk-show odc. 88 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 4 20:45 Przepis na sukces: Wakacje kulinarne - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 21:10 Jamie w domu: Cukinia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 21:35 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:00 Szef kuchni!: Gotowanie na ekranie - serial komediowy odc. 11 22:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 23:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Zupa rybna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 23:30 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Aberdeen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 00:00 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Korzenie i bulwy - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 00:30 Na słodko 3: Groszki czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 01:00 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 01:30 Para w kuchni: Pierogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 02:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 02:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Ważny gość - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 03:15 Słodki drań: Owoce z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 03:45 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 3 04:30 Para w kuchni: Pierogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 05:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Ważny gość - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 Polonia 1 06:35 Bia - serial animowany odc. 34/65 06:55 W Królestwie Kalendarza - serial animowany odc. 47/52 07:20 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela odc. 17/190 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 19:00 Gigi - serial animowany odc. 27/65 19:30 Celeste - telenowela odc. 102/172 20:20 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 20:35 Odliczanie - dramat SF 22:45 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 23:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka - program erotyczny 23:35 Nocne perwersje - program erotyczny 23:40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 00:10 Walentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:30 Mandarino - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Sexy galaxy - program erotyczny 01:10 News - program erotyczny 01:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 01:25 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 01:45 Giełda kontaktów - program erotyczny 02:00 Anonse - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku